Certain conventional shotguns are provided with a tubular magazine which is disposed beneath the barrel of the shotgun. In some such shotguns, the barrel is provided with a bracket by which the outboard end portion of the magazine is supported, and to releasably secure the magazine in the bracket, a magazine cap is threadably received on the outboard end portion of the magazine so as to engage the bracket. In other shotguns the magazine cap serves to secure the fore-end grip of the shotgun in place. In this regard, the fore-end grip substantially surrounds the magazine and seats against the front of the receiver of the shotgun. The magazine cap is threadably received by the outboard end portion of the magazine and tightened against the grip, forcing the grip against the receiver, thereby holding the grip in place.
Also, certain conventional shotguns include barrels which define threaded muzzle portions which are receptive of chokes or choke tubes. Shotgun chokes serve to control the pattern of the shot discharged from the barrel, and the ability to interchange various chokes enhances the versatility of the shotgun. In order to facilitate the installation and removal of the chokes, most chokes are provided at their forward end portions with at least two slots which are receptive of the splines of a conventional choke wrench. Accordingly, heretofore in order to interchange chokes, the shooter or operator of the shotgun had to carry a choke wrench, and if the wrench was lost during a hunt or left behind, the choke which was installed in the barrel could not be removed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined magazine cap and choke wrench which serves to secure the barrel and tubular magazine of a shotgun together and/or to hold the fore-end grip of the shotgun in place.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combined magazine cap and choke wrench which comprises a wrench portion for installing and removing a shotgun choke so as to obviate the need to carry a separate choke wrench.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a combined magazine cap and choke wrench that is inexpensive to manufacture.